


Let Me Love You

by NamjinOwnsMe



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Post-Finale, TingTing made it happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamjinOwnsMe/pseuds/NamjinOwnsMe
Summary: King ran away from his feelings.He just wanted Ram to leave him alone.Till he realised just how far he had already fallen for the boy.And then he realised it might be too late.(My take on what if Ram actually stops paying any attention to King and then something happens that makes King panic enough to stop being a coward and just confess dammit)
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is already hurting waiting for Season 2 for my favourite CP in the series and is it just me or do you all have a tendency to fall harder for secondary CP too rather than the main CP?

King’s weekend at his grandmother had turned from 2 days into 2 weeks. His grandmother had fallen sick and King had volunteered to take care of her instead of going back to his university because he was a _coward_ and he knew it. 

It’s just that the thought of facing Ram was making him nervous and panicky ( ~~and excited but he ignored that part of him~~ ) and he never claimed himself as brave anyway. Even puppies scared him, for Gods sake.   
  
He had been getting regular inflow of texts from Ram every few hours with stuff like _did_ _you reach there safely_ or simply _are you okay?_ which honestly did nothing but make his heart beat faster which he wasn’t a big fan off.

Then to make it worse, his friends had tried to sound out the situation as they had clearly noticed some tension between him and Ram but he didn’t want to talk about it with them all.   
  
All the complex feelings and uncertainties had begun flooding his mind just in time for Ram’s text to arrive and all the negativity turned to anger and he had written off an enraged reply before coming back to his senses a few moments later.

* * *

**King** : LEAVE ME THE FUCJ ALONE I DONT WANT TO BE AROUNF YOU ANYMORE STAY AWAY FROM ME 

* * *

Instant regret filled his mind next. The harsh tone of the text would definitely hurt his junior and that was the last thing he wanted but now the damage was done and there was no way to take it back.

It was so goddamn frustrating.

And so he dropped a simple text explaining his grandmother’s situation to his friends and then proceeded to switch off his phone for the next 2 weeks.

He needed a break to sort out these emotions desperately before he did something worse. 

* * *

Things had definitely changed when he had gone back to his University. He could feel something was wrong deep inside. His friends had enthusiastically welcomed him back. His studies were not too hard. He was interacting with new people and his plants were all growing well.

(He knew he was lying to himself, he had already noticed what he was missing.)

Ram was ignoring him. 

Just like he had asked him too.

And it hurt like a bitch.

The past few weeks had been really helpful to his mind and psyche. He had finally, after debating with himself for hours everyday, accepted just how far he had already fallen for that silent but adorable junior of his. 

He had played a thousand scenarios in his head on his way back. He had felt the disappointment settling in the moment he entered his flat to find it empty of Ram. Khamfa, his sister, had called to inform that she had been the one taking care of his plants on Ram's request for a week now. 

And now the thoughtful, sweet boy was going out of his way to avoid him at all costs and King could only blame himself.

* * *

It barely took his friends 3 days to figure out something was up with King.

Mek had approached the topic when they all were out for dinner together.

"So, are you gonna tell us what's up or...?"

"Huh? Uh, nothing. All good. Why?"

"You have been out of it for some days now. You barely pay attention to anything, class or outside. You don't babble about your plants or how evil dogs are. Pretty sure you ignored a dog moving right next to you yesterday because you were lost in your thoughts. What's wrong?" said Tee. 

"Just...been thinking about things...."

"Fuck off, I am just gonna ask it, why are you all talking in circles?!"

Boss lost his patience and asked him despite others trying to signal him no.

"Did you and your boy fight?"

"M-My boy? W-What the-"

"Yeah, your boyfriend. That junior, Ram."

"He is not my boyfriend!!"

"Could have fooled us," said Tee, "you two have been inseparable for months now. We all were just waiting for you to tell us about him being your boyfriend."

"We are not dating! I swear!"

The others looked taken aback at that. 

"But why not?" asked Bohn.

"I just-"

"You like him." said Tee with more confidence than King had in himself about the whole situation.

"....how did you know?"

"It is literally the most obvious thing, King! You two are whipped! It's almost worse than Bohn being whipped for Duen." said Boss ignoring Bohn's denial at that. 

* * *

_'Okay so maybe I am dumber than I thought_ ', King said to himself, _'Even they knew before I did.'_

King was moving around the campus hoping to find Ram and maybe build up enough guts to actually go talk to him. 

That's when he spotted the boy taking his bike out. He must have been leaving for him.

"Cool boy!"

King could see Ram freeze for a second as he walked towards his junior. But before he could reach him, he was blocked by Tang and TingTing. 

"P'King."

King almost ignored them as he saw Ram cycling away in a rush and wanted to go after him but the two juniors stepped in his way again.

"P'King, please stop doing this." said Tang.

"What? What do you m-"

TingTing cut him off. 

"Sorry, P', but please don't try talking to Ram. Haven't you hurt him enough? You said to leave you alone and that's what he is doing. So please stop making things difficult for him for his last few days. He is already going through a lot. Thats all. Bye."

Both the juniors left before King could digest the sudden one-sided conversation. 

"Wait...last few days?! What does that mean?!"

Except there was no one to answer. 

* * *

"King! It's bad!"

King hadn't stopped thinking about his conversation with Ram's friends and he had texted Ram asking about it too but none of his texts were seen much less replied. King had panicked of course and confessed the whole situation to his friends. Bohn wanted to tease and make comments about Ram just like others had done to him about Duen but King was really worried so instead he had reached out to his boyfriend, Duen. 

He had left to call him and ask about Ram and had ran back to King just 10 minutes later looking really shocked which made King worry more. 

"What is it!?"

"King...he is leaving."

"Leaving where?!"

"Duen said something happened in his family and Ram's mother is moving to the States and Ram will probably leave with her-"

"Wh-What!?"


End file.
